A little boy and a little girl
by Mayrine
Summary: Jane et Lisbon sont ados, ils se sont rencontrés au début de l'été, et ont créé des liens. Mais la fin de l'été est arrivée et ils vont devoir se séparer...
1. Chapitre 1

**Voici ma première fiction soyez indulgent. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira! :)**

 **Disclaimer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Teresa Lisbon était allongée dans l'herbe, au clair de lune, elle avait passé une magnifique journée au coté de Patrick Jane, son meilleur ami depuis le début de l'été. Elle observait les étoiles avec lui, côte à côte, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire chaque soir.

"Tess…

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux pas que l'été se finit, nous allons être séparés, cet été a été le meilleur depuis très longtemps ! J'aimerais que ce soit ainsi jusqu'a l'infini…"Soupira-t-il.

Jane rêvait d'une vie parfaite, il rêvait de Teresa, elle était la perfection à ses yeux. De son côté, elle aussi rêvait, elle aurait aimé rester avec Patrick, vivre une belle vie à ses cotés.

"Nous nous reverrons un jour ou l'autre Patrick, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Soudain Patrick se redressa, puis il regarda la magnifique jeune femme qui avait les yeux clos, qui profitait de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de la douceur du sable.

" Tess, j'ai une idée." Annonça-t-il sérieusement.

Teresa ouvrit les yeux, et regarda étrangement Patrick.

" Rallonge-toi Patrick, et tes idées ne sont pas...pas souvent les meilleures…

\- Fais-moi confiance ! Je tiens a toi et je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne peux pas partir et faire comme si on ne s'était pas rencontré. Alors j'ai trouver une solution. La solution la plus simple."

Teresa se releva à sa hauteur - car il ne s'était pas rallongé - en voyant que ça devenait sérieux.

"C'est quoi cette solution ?

-Enfuyons-nous, ensemble, je…je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi," bégaya-t-il. "Tu es la meilleure fille que je n'ai jamais vu et je ferais…

\- Patrick, stop. "L'interrompit-elle d'une voix douce. La jeune fille rougit à ses derniers mots mais elle l'avait interrompit car elle savait déjà sa réponse.

Elle se sentait quand même flattée, jamais elle n'avait entendu un garçon lui dire une chose dans ce genre et jamais elle aurait cru que cela aurait pu arriver… Il tenait autant à elle qu'elle tenait a lui donc elle comprenait qu'il veuille rester avec elle.

"Je te remercie pour ces compliments mais… C'est non, je ne peux pas faire ça à mes frères.

\- Je n'ai pas finis… Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît…J'aimerais…j'aimerais tellement que tu viennes avec moi, tu es la seule personne qui compte réellement pour moi…"souffla désespérément Patrick. "Et puis c'est tellement rare que je tiens tant à une personne, tu es unique... Je tiens tant à toi alors que je te connais depuis cet été. J'ai eu tellement de chance d'être tombé sur toi…Tu es si belle, si intelligente, tu sais garder ton sang froid, et tu es unique, charmante, formidable, tu es juste… Parfaite…" Finit par soupirer Patrick.

Teresa chercha ses mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa déclaration. Elle aurait quand même voulut partir avec lui, avoir une nouvelle vie et oublier son père.

"Je ne peux pas partir avec toi, je t'aime beaucoup… Mais j'aime autant mes frère que toi, je ne peux pas les laisser, j'ai promis à ma mère que je m'occuperai d'eux jusqu'à qu'ils soient assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls.… Tu comprends ?

\- …"

Teresa le prit dans ses bras et chercha à le réconforter.

"Ne le prends pas mal, Patrick, tu pourras me rendre visite quand tu passera dans le coin." Murmura-t-elle. " Je sais que ce seras difficile au début mais on va s'y habituer… Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Elle-même ne pensait pas réellement ses paroles, elle ne pensait même pas être capable d'être séparer de lui, il était devenu essentiel pour la jeune fille.

Elle voulait juste le calmer, le rassurer et se rassurer elle-même. Elle voulait tellement qu'il reste avec elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre son meilleur ami… Elle savait que si il partait, elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir, elle n'en doutait point.

Patrick lâcha Teresa et parla enfin.

"Teresa, je doit y aller, il vont m'attendre… On se voit demain, le dernier jour… Au revoir Tess. Dors bien."

Patrick déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue comme il en avait l'habitude et il partit. Après l'avoir observé disparaître dans le noir, Teresa resta un moment a rêver d'un souvenir de ses vacances qu'elle garderai toujours en mémoire.

 _ **Flash back :**_

 _Patrick avait réussit a déniché deux tickets de son équipe du cirque pour le parc d'attraction où ils travaillaient pour l'été. En entrant dans le parc avec Teresa, il chercha immédiatement le manoir hanté le plus flippant qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu._

 _"Ca te dis un tour dans le manoir hanté le plus flippant des Etats-Unis_ _? "Proposa-t-il à Teresa._

 _"Non ! "Protesta-t-elle._

 _"Allez Tess…_

 _-Non !"_

 _Après quelques minutes où Patrick observa attentivement Teresa, il déclara:_

 _"Tu as peur._

 _-Non je n'ai pas peur… "Répondit-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres._

 _"Teresa… Essaye pas de me mentir, je commence à bien te connaître et je sais que tu te mords les lèvres quand tu mens, chose que je trouve mignonne d'ailleurs."_

 _Teresa rougit mais sentit une pointe d'énervement, elle n'arriverai définitivement jamais à lui mentir._

 _"Et de toutes façons, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur et puis je serais la moi."_

 _Finalement, après quelques minutes où Jane rassura Teresa, elle accepta de faire le tour de manège. Elle resta accrocher à Patrick tout le long du manège et elle enfouissait sa tête dans son torse lorsque elle avait peur._ _Le reste de la journée se passa extrêmement bien pour eux, ils finirent la journée un grand plongeon dans des bûches, et une grande bataille d'eau. Ils rentrèrent bien tard et bien trempés mais ils gardèrent quand même leur petite habitude de rester un moment sur la plage à se câliner et à observer la nuit et les étoiles._

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

Teresa sortit de sa rêverie, puis elle remarqua l'heure et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle aussi de rentrer.

Elle prit tout son temps pour arriver chez elle, elle rêvait de ces magnifique vacances avec lui alors qu'elle avait cru que ses vacances allaient être ennuyantes.

Elle arriva bien vite chez elle, mais elle trouva la maison vide. Teresa ressortit et elle alla chez la voisine qui s'occupait beaucoup de ses frères. Elle toqua plusieurs fois avant qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.

"Bonsoir... Teresa ! Que fais-tu là à cette heure si tardive? Un problème ? Tout se passe bien à la maison? "S'inquiéta la voisine.

"Euh... Bonsoir, tu sais où sont mes frères ? Ils ne sont pas a la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais je sais juste que des pompiers les ont emmené il y a une demie heure, tu n'étais pas chez toi?

\- Non, et mon père, tu l'as vu ? Il a encore dut faire une bêtise ! Je n'aime pas qu'il mette mes frères en danger !

\- Tess, tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter… Car je n'ai pas vue ton père sortir de chez vous… Ce n'est sûrement pas lui...

\- Qu'a t-il fait bon sang ?" S'énerva Teresa.

"Les pompiers doivent savoir. Je peux t'emmener chez les pompiers si tu le souhaites.

\- J'aimerais bien, merci.

\- Attends-moi là je vais me préparer…"

Sur le chemin, le silence fut roi dans la voiture, tant mieux car Teresa ne voulait pas parler, elle s'inquiétait trop pour ses frères et son père. De son coté, Emily, la chère voisine, connaissait trop bien Teresa pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler, pas du tout envie de parler. Elle la trouvait forte, cette adolescente voulait s'occuper de ses frères, les protéger comme une mère, quitte à laisser toute autre vie personnel de coté.

Une fois arrivé chez les pompiers, Emily se présenta à l'accueil tandis que Teresa observait l'endroit et les personnes qui s'y trouvait. Patrick, lui avait apprit qu'on pouvait savoir des informations sur des personnes juste en les regardants. Teresa, n'y croyant pas, elle lui demanda qu'il le fasse avec quelqu'un, donc Patrick lui demanda de choisir une personne au hasard. Teresa choisit un jeune homme brun, la vingtaine, classique. Patrick lui dit tout ce qu'il apprenait juste en l'observant. Après elle partit parler avec cette homme duquel elle savait beaucoup de chose de sa vie. Effectivement, Patrick avait raison sur toute la ligne, il avait bien une petite amie qui s'appelait Mélissa, Patrick savait que son prénom commençait par la lettre M, ( Hé oui, il ne peut pas tout savoir le petit Patrick !) que son père était décéder et qu'il venait d'emménager a Chicago. Teresa en resta choquée tout le reste de la journée. Elle chercha même à se convaincre que Patrick était un ange venue du ciel qui avait des informations sur chaque personne de la terre. Alors elle se demanda s'il avait des informations sur elle-même, en ayant cette pensée le rouge lui monta aux joue, Teresa cachait des choses. Bref, Teresa sortit de sa rêverie quand elle sentit une main sur son bras. C'étais Emily, elle avait réussit a obtenir des informations, mais vu son visage, elles n'étaient pas bonne.

"Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? "S'impatienta la jeune femme.

"Teresa, ton père…ton père est mort. Par overdose." Annonça Emily avec tristesse.

"Quoi ?" Teresa commençait a trembler et elle arrivais a peine a articuler. "Mon père ?" Murmura t-elle a peine audible. "Franck Lisbon est mort ? Mais ce n'est pas possible… Pas lui…

\- Ce sont tes frères qui l'ont trouvé et Tommy a prit l'initiative d'appeler les pompiers. C'était un accident... Viens Teresa, nous devons ramener tes frères."

Emily dut traîner Teresa jusqu'à la salle où était ses frères, elle ne réagissait plus, elle marchait à peine, elles arrivèrent bien vite à la salle d'attente où ils étaient. Teresa vint tous les prendre dans ses bras. Elle était l'aînée, elle était sûrement la plus triste, mais elle devait être forte pour eux et leur montrer l'exemple. Ils étaient les derniers sur qui elle pouvait encore compter.

* * *

 **J'espère que le début vous a plu! Surtout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas, et donnez moi des conseils, je pense que j'en ai besoin. Désolée des fautes si il y en a. Et je sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite, je vais d'abord voir si vous appréciez ! :)**

 **Juste, je n'arrive pas à me décider sur l'âge que pourrai avoir Lisbon dans cette fic, donc j'aimerais bien des avis.**

 **Bref au revoir !:D**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey, désolée la suite arrive un peu tard, mais j'ai été malade dans la semaine, sinon merci pour les reviews. Et bonne lecture!**

 **thementhalist-58 : Super contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira! :D**

 **Hachiko-Tan : Je sais pas quoi dire xD Super cool que ça te plais, je sais je fais des fautes, je relis beaucoup pour qu'il y en ai le moins possible (En plus je suis tête en l'air...lol)**

 **Math-Jisbon : Je ne serais absolument pas capable de te dire si Lisbon dit à quel âge son père est mort dans un épisode car je n'ai pas vu tout les épisodes. Et malheureusement la fic est courte, et je ne ferrais pas de suite dans le futur car... mystère... x)**

 **blle-de-bo : Je ne sais pas si tu vas voir ma réponse, mais je comprends que ça te plais pas trop quand ils sont ados, t'as surement raison car moi au contraire j'adore ça c'est peut être par ce que c'est de mon âge :)**

 **Disclaimer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Emily, Teresa et les 3 garçons purent sortir quelques minutes plus tard. Teresa aidait le plus jeune a marché, Stan, qui avait 3 ans, et qui savait à peine marché car son père ne lui avait pas apprit à marché, il était trop plongé dans ses affaires d'alcools. Avec la voisine, ils rentrèrent chez elle. Elle les avaient invités temporairement le moment de savoir ce qu'il allait se passé a présent, elle ne pouvait pas laisser de jeunes enfants dehors. Teresa resta sur un fauteuil, dans le grand salon chaleureux, les yeux rouges après avoir pleuré et dans le vague.

" Teresa, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver à tes frères qui sont encore très jeunes, ils vont sûrement aller à la DAS" dit Emily après avoir les avoir couché.

"Non! Pas la DAS !" cria la jeune fille. "Ils n'iront jamais là-bas!

-Tu es la plus âgée, et je sais que tu veux tes frères... Rester avec eux, rester une famille, mais tu m'as beaucoup parler de Patrick. Tu m'as dis qu'il voulait rester avec toi. Tu devr…

\- Non" l'interrompit-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas partir… Je dois rester avec mes frères… J'ai promis à...

\- Tu dois grandir " interrompit la voisine à son tour, "devenir une femme. Une magnifique femme. Tu es forte. Tu pourrais te débrouiller seule, avec quelques coups de mains certes, mais tu pourrais ! J'en viens au fait, tu dois demander à Patrick si tu peux partir avec lui. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bien qu'avec lui, je pense que lui aussi alors il n'y aurait aucune raison qu'il dit non."

Emily avait raison, Teresa avait une chance de se construire un futur… Mais elle hésitait. Elle voulait rester avec Patrick, peut-être pour le restant de ses jours… Enfin…Elle hésitait aussi. Elle évitait ce sujet comme elle l'évita encore une fois. Elle avait donc, la chance de se construire un avenir avec des amis qui la soutiendront dans sa vie, quelqu'un pour l'aider. Emily partit coucher les frères de Teresa pour laisser la jeune fille y réfléchir.

Cette jeune fille pesait le pour et le contre, ne sachant pas lequel choix serait le plus bénéfique pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard Emily revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Teresa. Elle la vit dans ses pensées, puis elle en sortit tout d'un coup, elle venait sûrement de prendre une décision, elle se tourna vers Emily, lui sourit, puis la voisine parla.

" En allant voir tes frères, j'ai pris une grande décision. Je vais garder tes frères jusqu'à leur majorité." déclara Emily. "J'ai toujours voulu des enfants, par tout les moyens, mais impossible, je n'ai pas eu de chance si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors que là j'ai une chance d'avoir des enfants à la maison, je ne vais pas laisser ce cadeau s'échapper. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui."

Quelques secondes passèrent où les deux filles se fixaient. Puis Teresa continua.

"Emily, si on peut te rendre visite au moins 1 fois tout les deux jours, alors c'est oui, je… je ne sais pas si je réussirai sans mes frères, mais je dois continuer a vivre. Je dois changer car le monde change. Je…je vais appeler Patrick."

Quand elle voulut s'échapper, Emily l'attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner lentement, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Teresa.

"Ah, jeune fille ! Je suis fière de toi, tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu passes quand tu veux, et…"

Elle soupira lentement, puis elle reprit.

"Je vais prendre soin d'eux, n'en doutes pas, mais toi maintenant, tu sais où tu iras vivre ?

\- Je verrai voir ça avec Patrick… Avant de l'appeler j'aimerais bien voir mes frères…

\- Je les ai installé dans la chambre d'amis en haut, première porte à droite.

-Merci."

Elle rejoignit ses frères en quelques instants. Tommy, le plus grand, était sur un matelas au sol, tandis que les autres étaient dans un grand lit. Teresa vint embrasser chacun de ses frères puis au tour de Tommy, son préféré, elle s'éternisa un peu.

" Hey, mon grand," souffla-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. "Tu sais, tu vas devoir prendre soin de tes frères maintenant, tu commence à être assez grand pour ça.

-Pourquoi ?" Demanda l'enfant. "Tu prends déjà soin de nous." Ajouta-t-il dans avec un sourire.

"Je sais mais moi je dois partir, c'est ton tour maintenant.

-T'inquiètes pas grande sœur, tu as raison je suis déjà super fort ! Et c'est pas comme si j'avais 4 ans !

\- Mais oui tu es grand, déjà 9 ans mon Tommy," lui sourit-t-elle d'un faux sourire. "Bon il faut que tu dors, tu es épuisé… Dors bien.

-Bonne nuit Tess."

Puis Teresa repartit dans le salon. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis appela Patrick. Elle pianota sur son téléphone jusqu'à tombé sur le numéro de Patrick tout en allant dans la pièce à coté. Quand Patrick décrocha, Teresa l'entendu crié.

"Hey. M'hurles pas dans les oreilles ! Pourquoi t'es si content ?

\- La troupe a acheté la maison où nous vivons actuellement pour l'avoir pour les vacances prochaine, et ils savaient que j'allais vouloir rester avec toi. Pendant qu'on était ensemble, ils ont commencé à chercher quelqu'un pour me remplacer dans la troupe, enfin bref. Et Sarah reste un an pour bien se remettre de son incident et je peux rester ici avec elle ! Je pourrai donc aller à l'école !

\- Patrick… C'est cool tout ça mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer… On peut se voir ? Je préfère te le dire en face… Je sais qu'il est très tard, mais s'il te plait…

\- Teresa, je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne me déranges en aucun cas, et tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, on peut se voir quand tu veux, je suis et serais toujours à ta disposition.

\- Merci…"

Cet ami et ses frères étaient décidément ce qui lui restaient de plus chers au monde. Et maintenant elle allait pouvoir rester avec son ami et voir ses frères heureux et épanouis presque tout les jours, sans que leurs père viennent les frapper. Teresa commençait à marcher dehors quand elle remonta a la surface…

"Tess ? Teresa ? Tu veux bien me répondre Teresa ?

\- Euh…Excuse-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs…

\- Je m'en doutais bien, bref, je serais là dans 5 minutes.

\- Patrick… "Dit-t-elle sur un ton douloureux en se remémorant son père. " Viens vite s'il te plait.

\- Ca ne va pas ?" S'inquiéta Patrick. "Je reste au bout du fil le temps que j'arrive si tu veux.

\- Non, c'est bon, je t'attends, ça va aller."

Teresa raccrocha puis elle attendit, impatiente de voir son meilleur ami. Pour se calmer de cette journée, Teresa se remémora encore sa rencontre avec Patrick…

 _ **Flash Back :**_

 _Teresa venait de finir les cours, elle était à présent en vacances. Elle était partit dans son cybercafé préféré pour fêter seule les vacances, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire pendant les vacances. Elle s'installa devant sa place réservé pour cette heure, elle prit le verre de coca qu'on venait de lui apporter, elle en but un peu puis elle se mit en ligne puis commença une partie de son jeu préféré. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un se pencher à son épaule, cette personne observait attentivement l'écran et il commença à l'encourager et à lui donner des conseils dans son jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas voir comment était l'inconnu qui l'encourageait mais elle lui fit quand même confiance et elle écouta ses conseils._ _Une fois la partie gagnée, le jeune homme la félicita et elle put enfin voir ce jeune homme. Il était plutôt beau, les yeux bleu azur, de jolies boucles blondes et un visage assez mignon._

 _" Bravo pour la partie ! Moi c'est Patrick !" Sourit le blond." Et toi ?_

 _-Teresa._

 _-C'est jolie Teresa, tout comme toi !_

 _-Merci," remercia Teresa en rougissant légèrement._

 _"On fait une partie ?_

 _-Tu es sur ? Tu as vu comment je suis forte ?" Se vanta la jeune fille. "Ca va être difficile pour toi !_

 _-Oh t'inquiètes pas, je suis super fort à ce jeu !_

 _-Te vantes pas trop ! Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas faire long feu."_

 _Ils se comportaient déjà comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il s'installa à l'ordinateur a coter d'elle puis il commencèrent une partie. La partie s'annonça très serrer mais Teresa remporta la partie de peu._

 _"Whoua, super jolie et en plus super forte ! T'es la meilleure !"_

 _Teresa rougit et son nouvel ami demanda une revanche qu'il gagna. Il jouèrent une autre partie, puis encore une autre et encore... Puis l'heure tardif arriva très vite pour nos jeunes nouveaux amis. Ils repartirent et il se promirent de revenir le lendemain pour une journée de folie._

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

Depuis ce jour, Teresa voyait Patrick tout les jours et une vrai confiance entre eux s'était installée depuis. Maintenant, elle sortait beaucoup plus et elle ne passait plus ses journées au cybercafé, elle sortait avec Patrick, toute la journée.

* * *

 **Dernier chapitre je sais pas encore quand(cette phrase fait mal aux yeux), quand j'aurais le temps. Encore désolée des fautes. Oubliez pas de laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir! A plus!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Heyyy, surtout merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu sur cette fic.**

 **"Guest": Euh... Il me semble que c'est à 12 ans qu'elle perd sa mère même si je n'ai pas vu l'épisode, j'ai vu que c'était à 12 ans. Bref, je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

 **Voila la troisième et dernière partie. Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer : The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Patrick arriva 5 minutes après que Teresa eu finit de rêver. Il était tout essoufflé même si il n'habitait pas très loin. Dès qu'il l'aperçu les larmes aux yeux, il déposa vite son vélo dans l'herbe et courut le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'à Teresa puis il la prit dans ses bras.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le jardin de la voisine?" interrogea Patrick.

"Je vais te raconter… Mais laisses-moi profiter de cet instant avec toi…" marmonna-t-elle.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où les deux amis ne bougèrent plus. Petit à petit, Patrick arriva à rassurer Teresa. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle doucement sans enlever ses bras.

" Merci," souffla-t-elle.

" De rien," et il lui embrassa la tempe. "Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est mon père…" répondit-elle difficilement.

"Il t'a frappé ?" Commença-t-il sérieusement à s'affoler.

"Non non… il…il est mort…" bégaya-t-elle.

"Mo…mort ? Oh Teresa ! Je suis désolé !"

Puis il resserra vite son amie dans ses bras pour un doux câlin réconfortant. Son amie laissa couler des larmes silencieuses.

"Comment est-il mort ?" demanda-t-il plusieurs minutes plus tard, ne voulant pas brusquer la pauvre Teresa.

"Les pompiers nous ont dit qu'il est mort d'une overdose. Je ne savait même pas qu'il se droguait, je n'étais au courant de rien…

\- Culpabilises pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'aurais du savoir. J'ai cherché à savoir où il versait l'argent que ma mère et lui avait économiser ces dernières années. Nous perdions l'argent petit à petit et je n'ai rien fais. J'ai fuis mon père. Je ne voulais plus le voir, donc je partais souvent au cybercafé pour lui échapper… Je voulais l'oublier, je ne voulais plus qu'il nous touche… A moi et mes frères… Je lui en voulais tellement. Mais je le comprenais, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie... Je ne pouvais pas le haïr car il était très triste à en perdre la tête " finit-t-elle désespérée.

" Tess… Calmes-toi s'il te plaît… Viens…"

Patrick lui prit doucement la main et l'emmena lentement à l'étendue de sable devant eux.

" Allonges-toi et détends-toi." ordonna-t-il quand ils arrivèrent à la digue.

Elle obéit. Il s'allongea à ses cotés d'elle et la regarda, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle continuait de hoqueter, les larmes coulaient toujours abondamment, elle pensait encore trop à son père. Maintenant il hantait son esprit et il n'allait plus la quitter. Il allait la torturer de l'intérieur, la ronger petit à petit. Elle en tremblait tellement et en pleura encore plus juste à l'idée qu'elle se fit.

Donc Patrick décida de l'aider d'oublier son père en faisant la seul chose qu'il avait en tête, il vint lentement sur elle les deux bras à chaque extrémités de la tête de Teresa, puis il déposa un doux petit baiser sur ses lèvres, sans qu'elle sans rende compte.

Il se rallongea à coté d'elle dans le sable comme ils avaient fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Et ils observèrent la belle nuit d'été, douce et rafraichissante.

"Merci" lui dit-elle doucement.

"De rien."

Il savait que Teresa le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, ils se comprenaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer pour savoir de quoi ils parlent.

"Teresa, si tu veux tu peux venir vivre dans la villa avec moi et Sarah. Tu ne la dérangeras sûrement pas vu que vous vous adorer. Et moi je serais ravi. Tu pourras y faire ce que tu veux. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi Teresa."

Teresa se croyait dans un rêve. Patrick la faisait rêver.

"D'accord Patrick. Je suis contente que tu me l'ai proposée. J'allais te le demander.

\- Et… Comme ça je pourrais prendre soin de toi.

\- Hey, je suis pas une gamine non plus!

\- Je sais, mais je tiens a toi, et tu es parfaite, tu es une sainte. Tu es Sainte Teresa" soupira-t-il dans un sourire.

"N'en rajoute pas des tonnes non plus" sourit Teresa.

"Mais c'est la vérité !" rigola Patrick. "Viens-là" dit-t-il doucement en tendant un bras vers elle.

Teresa vint se coller à lui comme il lui avait demandé et Patrick l'entoura de ses bras et il la fit se retourner a moitié sur le ventre, sur Patrick. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froids et ils s'endormirent paisiblement ainsi.

Ils se réveillèrent aux alentours de 8 heures. Une petite brise venait les réveiller lentement. Teresa ouvrit les yeux la première, elle se recala bien contre Patrick pour profiter de cette douceur que la vie lui offrait. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après.

"Il faut peut être rentrer, nan ?

\- Non, je suis bien là…" soupira Teresa.

"Bonne info… Je m'en souviendrai. Sinon Teresa nous avons passer la nuit dehors, tout le monde va s'inquiéter. Lève-toi."

Elle se leva en grognant puis Patrick se leva a son tour.

"Viens on va voir Emily, elle a dut se faire un sang d'encre !"

Patrick prit la main de Teresa puis ils commencèrent à marcher, direction la maison de Emily. Teresa ne disait plus grand chose, elle était perdu dans ses pensées, c'était normal pour une jeune fille qui venait de perdre son père.

Ils arrivèrent vite a la grande maison qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de la plage. Patrick toqua à la porte et Emily vint vite lui ouvrir.

"Oh, bonjour vous ! Vous avez passez la nuit dehors, vous n'avez pas eu froid j'espère ? Venez entrez ! Venez vous réchauffez !"

Ils entrèrent puis Patrick raconta où ils étaient et les nouvelles qu'il apportait. Emily se tourna vers Teresa qui s'était assise sur un fauteuil. Elle n'écoutait pas leur conversations apparemment, elle avait le regard dans le vague. Quand Emily l'appela elle tourna la tête avec l'air surpris, toujours perdue.

"Teresa… Tu as bien fais d'accepter. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas je m'occuperai bien de tes frères. Tu dois prendre ta vie en main. Il est temps de penser à toi maintenant. A tes besoin. Tu n'as encore que 14 ans et demi. Tu attendais ça depuis longtemps, non ?"

Teresa ne répondit pas. Le silence commença a s'installer donc Emily changea de sujet pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

"Vous avez faim ? J'ai quelques croissants si vous voulez.

\- J'en voudrais bien un, merci." Répondit poliment Patrick. "Prends-en un pour Teresa aussi.

\- Compris."

Teresa ne parlait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle réalisait ce qui se passait. Elle allait vivre avec Patrick, sans ses frères. Et elle ne reverra plus jamais son père, ça elle ne le réalisait toujours pas. La discussion continua pour Patrick et Emily qui organisait leur vies, comment ils allait faire avec les garçons…

Mais Teresa rêvait toujours, hors de la discussion.

Les frères de Teresa se réveillèrent après une heure. Teresa et Patrick avait passer l'heure a discuter de tout et de rien et ils avaient préparer la valise de Teresa. Une fois qu'ils furent bien réveillés dans leurs pyjama super héros. Teresa vint les serrer tout les trois dans ses bras en silence.

" Je vous aime" chuchota-t-elle discrètement à ses frères.

"Teresa, la troupe nous attends, il va falloir les rejoindre. Ils partent ce soir et ils veulent que tout soit installé pour leur départ, tu pourras voir tes frères la semaine prochaine," annonça Patrick plusieurs secondes plus tard en sortant préparer son vélo et prendre la valise de Teresa.

"Ce ne sera plus comme avant Patrick, et j'arrive."

Elle déposa une bisou sur chaque joues de ses frères puis ils purent tous sortirent. Emily se mit derrière les garçons qui était en ligne quand Teresa et Patrick commença a grimper sur le vélo.

"Je viendrais vous voir autant que possible. Ne faites pas de bêtises avec Emily ou avec qui que ce soit d'autres."

Teresa attrapa sa valise à roulette et Patrick démarra, les enfants secouèrent joyeusement leurs mains vers Teresa pendant qu'elle les fixaient et criait des mots d'au revoir.

" Je viendrais vous voir le plus souvent possible!"

Teresa sentit une pointe de fierté dans son cœur quand son frère lui dit ça, elle savait que Tommy et ses frères s'en sortiraient très bien sans elle mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ils commencèrent bien vite à s'éloigner, Teresa fixait toujours la maison et elle sentit immédiatement les larmes arrivées. Les larmes sortirent rapidement et flottèrent au vents avec ses cheveux qui lui obstruait la vues par moment pendant que Patrick accélérait autant qu'il put.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait un belle vie mais elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ces 14 dernières années de sa vie avec toutes sa famille, heureuse, elle se promit de se donner corps et âme pour cette homme pour qui, dans le fond, avait capturé son cœur.

 **THE END**

 **En vrai je suis peu fière de ce que j'ai fait, je suis en train de finir une autre fic qui sera plusieurs parties qui arrivera dans longtemps, je pense qu'elle sera mieux, bref, rien d'autre à dire, à la prochaine!**


End file.
